The present invention concerns the field of metrology equipment and more particularly tribometers.
Metrology equipment is intended for the measurement of the mechanical, tribological and thermal phenomena produced between two bodies rubbing against each other as well as the influence of materials interposed between two bodies in relative movement.
The general principle of such devices is well known. For example, the tribometer described in French patent FR 2,660,756 which concerns a device for improvement of the evaluation of lubricant performance. This device makes it possible to load a mobile piece on a fixed piece in punctiform, linear or surface contact in the presence of a lubricant. A jackscrew acts on one of the pieces in contact. Force sensors measure the force applied.
Another French patent FR 2,685,774 describes a device comprising a fixed assembly formed by a caisson and a first vertical electric spindle driving a first disc. A mobile assembly comprises a second caisson supporting a second electric spindle which can pivot around an articulation axis. Other tribometers are described in Japanese patents JP 1006581, JP 06281563 and JP 62278427, British patent GB 2,232,091 and American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,958.
Certain measurements require the regulation of the temperature of one or both test samples in contact. In order to do this, it is known to heat the test samples before they are placed on the driving supports.
The problem posed is that of precise control of the temperature and that of maintaining a temperature differential between the two test samples in contact.
Known in the state of the art is Japanese patent JP 07113735. This document pertains to the use of an induction coil not for heating one of the test samples during a tribometer test period but for denaturing the material by heating and cooling cycles. Such an application is not satisfactory with regard to the measurements generally performed in tribometry.
The invention proposes a solution to this problem which enables creation of an improved tribometer.
This invention relates to a disc tribometer for measuring tribological, mechanical and thermal phenomena including at least a first rotary support for receiving a test sample, a second rotary support for receiving a second test sample, means for measuring torque applied to each of said supports, and at least one induction coil positioned to heat one of the test samples.